


Impulso

by Phaerlax



Series: Recūsāre [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, Light Bondage, M/M, Punishment, Vampires
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phaerlax/pseuds/Phaerlax
Summary: "Necessidade imperiosa, muitas vezes irresistível, que pode levar à prática de atos descontrolados ou irrefletidos"





	Impulso

**Author's Note:**

> Brasil contemporâneo. O vampiro infelizmente não é o Serra.

— Isso é _tão_ injusto! — Nicolas queixou-se enquanto seu outro braço era preso à cabeceira. Sangue gotejava de suas unhas compridas — São só uns cortezinhos de raspão...

Vicente travou o segundo par de algemas e logo voltou a pressionar uma fronha contra os “cortezinhos de raspão” em sua cintura, procurando estancar o sangramento. Franzia o cenho só de imaginar a quantidade de mertiolate que usaria.

O prisioneiro inconformado forçou seus grilhões, em vão, grunhindo protestos ininteligíveis. Após um minuto daquilo, percebeu a cara de poucos amigos com que Vicente o observava e desviou o olhar, encabulado.

— Eu tô com _sede_ — justificou-se. Bastante óbvio, uma vez que, se não fosse o caso, teria forças para quebrar as algemas em um segundo — Já não bebo faz...

— Você não tava em casa quando eu cheguei ontem de noite — Vicente ralhou enquanto levantava da cama para começar a vestir-se. Cortinas blecaute bloqueavam o Sol, mas, segundo o relógio, já eram seis horas — Sabe muito bem que não posso te alimentar logo antes do trabalho.

— Eu só saí porque foi lua nova! Sabe que eu detesto ficar preso — Nicolas chacoalhou as algemas ao dizer “preso”, incrementando a mensagem.

O outro permaneceu irredutível enquanto vestia as calças e procurava uma camisa na qual manchas de sangue não ficariam muito evidentes.

— Vicente, não me ignora! _Olha pra mim!_ — Olhou, mesmo que só para evitar que Nicolas perturbasse os vizinhos. Foi um grande erro, porém. O namorado o encarava com olhos de cachorrinho; incrivelmente eficazes, apesar das írises vermelhas — Você disse que é perigoso eu caçar por aí, então eu só dei uma volta. Por isso ainda tô com sede. E é difícil me controlar, você é tão, tão _vascularizado!_ Me desculpa.

Vicente girou as chaves entre os dedos, ponderando. Se aquela fosse a primeira vez, certamente já estaria convencido, mas sua epiderme tinha várias histórias semelhantes a contar.

— Além do mais, eu preciso estar com sede pra poder ser capaz de sentir quando... — Alguns fios brancos lhe cobriram o rosto quando ele desviou o olhar novamente, fazendo charme — Cê sabe.

_Eu tento não ser trouxa, mas não está sendo fácil._

— Tá, que seja — suspirou resignado e voltou à cama — Vou te soltar. Mas nada de sangue por enquanto. Vou pensar no seu caso.

Nicolas assentiu energicamente e as algemas logo foram destrancadas. Com os braços libertos, segurou Vicente pelos ombros e o puxou mais para perto quando ele fez menção de se afastar, apressado.

— Você é pontual demais, sabe? — sussurrou contra o pescoço do humano. — Ninguém liga prum atrasinho.

Nicolas rapidamente tomou as rédeas da situação, segurando o rosto do parceiro e o puxando para um beijo. Dedos frios, língua fria; o contato com carne viva era literalmente como se aproximar de fogo. Amava a sensação de ser lentamente preenchido por calor, voltando à vida, ainda que por breves momentos.

Mas ele não deveria estar tão frio se estava tão fraco, não...?

Tarde demais, Vicente percebeu que fora trouxa. Dor explodiu em sua boca, acompanhada por um peculiar sabor ferroso. Ele interrompeu o beijo, tentando gritar _“minha língua!”,_ mas falhando miseravelmente porque, bem, sua língua!

— Isso foi por ter me acorrentado. A _audácia!_ — Nicolas riu e lambeu os beiços, não deixando uma única gota escapar. Adorava reclamar do sangue de Vicente, alegando que o gosto era terrível e só bebia por não ter opção, mas o blefe sempre foi claro — Espero que saiba o que vem agora.

Antes que pudesse terminar seu dar de ombros, o humano já tinha sido manobrado contra a cabeceira como uma boneca de pano; antes que pudesse terminar de grunhir com o impacto, já tinha ambos os braços algemados à armação.

— Agora sim... — comentou, admirando a crucificação improvisada e assoviando. Ele ergueu o queixo de Vicente com os dedos. A expressão do humano era uma carranca de cólera; tinha os dentes trincados e o rosto ruborizado de humilhação. Nicolas suspirou — Vai morder a _minha_ língua se eu tentar te beijar de novo, né?

— Com certeza — veio a resposta ferrenha e, com ela, um filete carmesim escorreu do canto dos lábios rebeldes. Nicolas pegou a gota com o dedo e a provou antes que o outro percebesse. Tinha o gosto costumeiro de café, papel-moeda e gim, mas o notável _aftertaste_ apimentado sugeria que ele não estava de todo infeliz com aquele esquema.

— Como quiser, então — Começou a descer as mãos pelo torso de Vicente, fazendo-o se arrepiar enquanto percorria sua pele com as pontas das unhas. Seguiu com os lábios logo após, distribuindo beijos gelados. O corpo do parceiro se contorcia em resposta e, com sua audição aguçada, Nicolas era plenamente capaz de ouvir os sons lascivos que ele tentava abafar. Ainda assim, Vicente tentava manter a expressão injuriada. Hilário, para o senso de humor peculiar do vampiro.

Pausou ao ficar de cara com os cortes que abrira na cintura dele mais cedo. Ainda sangravam um pouco. O aroma era enlouquecedor, mas lamber feridas era bem mais creepy do que sexy _._ Em vez disso, desabotoou a calça dele.

— _Por favor não morde aí_ — Vicente rogou, ofegante, enfim perdendo a compostura — Eu não...

— Sim, sim, não regenera. Humanidade é _tão_ superestimada — comentou enquanto tirava a roupa de baixo do caminho — _Vou pensar no seu caso._

Vicente viu uma morte lenta, dolorosa e esdrúxula refletida naqueles caninos compridos – algo digno de manchete no Meia-Hora. Virou a cabeça, incapaz de olhar e, incrivelmente, prestes a rezar, quando-

— O que eu... — o vampiro indagou, alarmado, ao ouvir Vicente ganir alto. Não tinha mordido, mal começara!

— _Gelado_.

Ah. Bem, alguém o havia impedido de aquecer a língua, não é mesmo? Nicolas projetou-se para cima, ficando novamente cara a cara com o parceiro.

— Posso cuidar disso se prometer que não vai me... — Antes que terminasse, Vicente já tinha buscado seus lábios. Involuntariamente, a língua do vampiro procurou os resquícios de sangue na boca dele. Estranho, tinha um gosto... doce? E refrescante-

Vicente mordeu sua língua.

 _Sabor de vingança_ , concluiu, revirando os olhos, mas não interrompendo o beijo.

**Author's Note:**

> Vou fazer umas observações aqui porque percebi que talvez sejam relevantes:
> 
> Meus vampiros (ou recusantes, como são chamados regularmente nesse universo) são um tiquinho diferentes. Não se alimentar os enfraquece até um ponto em que são quase humanos, ao passo que beber sangue pra caramba os distancia da humanidade e aumenta os poderes deles. Quando o Nicolas menciona que precisa estar com sede para "ser capaz de sentir quando... cê sabe", ele se refere a sexo; um recusante precisa estar relativamente próximo da humanidade para manifestar as funções bióticas necessárias para uma libido. Os mais poderosos perdem a maioria dos sentimentos, desenvolvendo uma espécie de sociopatia. Nicolas e Lenora estão longe disso.
> 
> Esses personagens não são boas pessoas, apesar de nada nessa fic apontar pra isso, a backstory deles é bastaaaaante moralmente questionável
> 
> Ninguém foi abusado aqui. Sinto muito se escrevi de uma forma que te levou a interpretar assim, mas simplesmente não é suposto ser o caso (que Barthes me perdoe)


End file.
